jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Schwere-Raketenplattform-Droidenkanonenboot
Gravitation Die Höchstbeschleunigung von 100 G bezieht sich auf die Gravitation welches Planeten? Oder ist dies ein Vergleich zur realen Erdgravitation (9,81m/s²)? --Steffen Gebhart 19:49, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Mit der Angabe Höchstbeschleunigung von 100 G ist die Höchste Beschleunigung des Droiden-Kanonenbootes im linearen, offenen Weltraum gemeint. --Elastor 21:25, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Ja sicher - natürlich bezieht sich das auf das Kanonenboot! Aber meine Frage lautet anders: Wie gross ist ein "G"? Auf der realen Erde rechnen wir mit dem Wert 1g = 9,81m/s² - aber welchen Wert nimmt ein g'' im Star Wars Universum ein? ''1G = ?? --Steffen Gebhart 19:16, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Ich nehme an dass es die selbe Einheit ist wie auf der Erde. --Elastor 23:38 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Laut dem Wookiepediaartikel Gravity gilt eine Standardgravitation von 9,81m/s² (Zitat: Most inhabited planets and moons in the galaxy have an acceleration of gravity at or near standard gravity of 9.81 m/s².) - soviel schonmal dazu - aber ich finde nix zu diesem Thema auf starwars.com. Desweiteren finde ich auch nix dazu ob es sich hierbei auch um die Standardgravitation für Raumschiffe dreht... Ganz nebenbei: Bis das Kanonenboot seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 14200 km/h erreicht hat vergehen bei einer Beschleunigung von 100 * 9,81 m/s² nur knapp 4 Sekunden - Ganz schön flott! --Steffen Gebhart 01:32, 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) *Weiterhin verwirrt mich jetzt noch die Angabe MGLT diese steht laut der wookiepedia für eine Beschleunigung - der Artikel C-Wing verwendet dies jedoch als Geschwindigkeit - bin momentan etwas verwirrt... --Steffen Gebhart 14:42, 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Also, die Angaben mit den 100 G stammen aus einem Buch, darin wird jedoch nicht erklärt was diese G genau für eine Einheit haben, ich glaube aber das sich diese G auf die Einheit im All beziehen (So viel Beschleinigung auf einem Planeten wäre relativ unlogisch). Was dieses MGLT ist weiss ich nicht. -- Elastor 17:56, 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Welches Buch ist das denn? Am besten mit ISBN Nummer, das erleichtert das suchen! --Steffen Gebhart 18:06, 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::: Die Rache der Sith Die Risszeichnungen ISBN: 3-8025-3440-9. --Elastor 18:27 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) thumb|Geschwindigkeitsvergleich :::ich finde immer nur weitere widersprüchliche angaben zu diesem thema. auf theforce.net ist in den abschnitten propulsion und planetary attributes denk ich mal noch die beste klarstellung dazu zu finden. im nebenstehenden bild sind auch wieder die geschwindigkeiten mit MGLT bezeichnet.. wer kann da weiterhelfen und klarheit schaffen? --Steffen Gebhart 19:15, 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Ich hab MGLT überarbeitet und denke, dass dies jetzt verständlich ist. Jedoch bleibt die Frage, wie gross ein g im Star Wars Universum tatsächlich ist, immernoch offen! --Steffen Gebhart 18:04, 21. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Dieser Frage nach G'' bleibe ich noch ein bisschen treu. Ich habe in der Vorlage:Schiff ''MGLT sowie auch G'' eingebaut. Bild:---.gif Der Artikel G verdient aber noch Aufmerksamkeit! --Steffen Gebhart 01:24, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) Verschiebung Müsste man den Artikel nicht nach ''Heavy Missile Platform verschieben? Die Risszeichnungen geben diesen Namen an, und da sonst keiner existiert, sollte der Artikel doch auch entsprechend heißen. Die Laat/is heißen ja auch nicht "Klon-Kanonenboot". Also? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:27, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Super. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:40, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Wahl Februar - März 2014 (bestanden) Kommentar: Guter, interessanter Artikel, den ich als lesenswert erachte. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:02, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit eröffnet. Corran (Diskussion) 15:04, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:25, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Aus The Clone Wars Staffel 6 fehlt noch der Angriff auf Scipio. Wäre schön, wenn man das noch drinne hätte. **Antwort: Ergänzt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:44, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet, es darf abgestimmt werden. Corran (Diskussion) 18:59, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * Corran (Diskussion) 18:59, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * 14:33, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:36, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 11:42, 22. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Vier Für- und keine Gegenstimme/n erklären diesen Artikel einstimmig zum lesenswerten Artikel. Corran (Diskussion) 20:04, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Exzellent-Kandidatur (August-September 2014) Kommentar: Ich habe den Artikel mit großer Mühe nun erheblich erweitert, um ihn hoffentlich einen Platz unter den anderen exzellenten Artikeln der Jedipedia zu gönnen. Daher bitte ich die Autoren und Autorinnen der Jedipedia ihn konstruktiv zu beurteilen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 21:14, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Kommentar: Was ist denn das für ein Name? Wer hat sich die Regel ausgedacht, dass immer alles ausgeschrieben werden muss in Artikelnamen und Übersetzungen und so weiter... Einen bescheuerteren Namen gibts ja schon fast gar nicht. Kann man hier nicht mal ne Ausnahme machen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:37, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Vielleicht sollten wir wieder das "SRP" verwenden. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:51, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich hatte den Artikel anfangs auf SRP-Droidenkanonenboot verschoben, allerdings dachten Dreist und ich bei seiner Überarbeitung, dass es so an die anderen Artikel angepasst wäre. Aber wir waren uns auch im Klaren, dass es so bescheuert aussieht Datei:;-).gif. Dann haben wir ja jetzt weitere Unterstützung für die Ignoration dieser Regel, wenigstens hier. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:58, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:43, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Schön! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:43, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 07:49, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Der hier ist auf alle Fälle der Auszeichnung würdig! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:02, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Aber sowas von! Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:08, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mit 10 Pro-Punkten ist der Artikel „exzellent“! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:23, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC)